


Aftermath Redux

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atScullySlash, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onScullySlash's collection profile.





	Aftermath Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
Aftermath Redux

### Aftermath Redux

#### by Marsha Hyatt

Date: Saturday, April 13, 2002 11:56 PM 

Author: Marsha Hyatt  
Archive: If you want it, it's yours. Just let me know where it went. Rating: NC - 17  
Disclaimer: If CC and TPTB would read some of the stuff on this board this season would be so much better. As to ownership, I don't own them I just invited them out to play for awhile and the girls said yes. Authors Notes: As Deborah Kerr said in Tea and Sympathy "When you speak of this and you will, be kind." This story is all due to AK who said "When does Dana get her turn?" I heard a challenge and so here it is. Feedback is welcome at the list or at.   
  


* * *

Aftermath Redux 

As I held her, I saw peace and contentment in her eyes. I gazed at the body next to mine in wonderment. She was beautiful. Her eyes were closed but I knew that sleep was not behind those lashes. I needed to see those eyes. I needed to know what was going on in that complicated mind. 

"Monica," I whispered, "look at me." 

Her lashes fluttered open and blinked as her chocolate brown eyes focused on mine. Amazing. Her eyes were the same color as the finest Belgian chocolate and capable of melting the strongest barrier in my soul. 

"Are you okay?" 

Mmmm, yeah," she whispered hoarsely. "Better than I've been in awhile." A smile formed on her lips. "Where did you--" 

"I never said I had never been with a woman." I smiled. "It was a few years ago, but she and I were together awhile." 

"What happened?" Monica asked, her voice muffled as she nuzzled my neck. 

"For me, med school and then the Bureau. For her the A.T.F. She died on a raid in Idaho," I whispered, seeing Colleen's face in my mind. 

Monica stilled her lips and lifted her head to look at me. Concern filled her eyes and she asked, "Were you together?" 

"No, we had been apart for years by then, but it was still hard." 

"Did Mulder know?" 

"He knew she was my friend, but not my lover." 

Monica hesitated before asking her next question in a small voice. "Do you still love him?" 

"Oh, Mon," I breathed, trying to will back the tears. "I will always love him, but that was a different place, a different time." I gently cupped her face in my hands and gazed into her eyes. "This is here, now. This is where I belong." 

With that declaration a weight lifted from Monica. It was as if she saw I was willing and open to what was to come. She slowly lowered her body and kissed me, softly at first, almost in benediction, and then the kiss grew hungry. She sucked at my lips, one hand playing in my hair, the other on my body. Her tongue explored my mouth, fluttering across my palate, skittering over my teeth, giving me a preview of what was to come. Her hand on my body found my breast and palmed it, bringing me alive. Fingers danced and stroked, all the while avoiding my nipple. I groaned and arched up to her, begging with my body for the touch that I teased her with. I broke the kiss with an urgent need for air, hearing a low laugh from Monica as she resumed her assault on my neck. It had been so long since I had been touched in this way that I strained for the contact, yearning for her touch and kiss. Monica had me reeling in a space of seconds. I thought I had more control than this, but in her hands that control was quickly melting away. Her lips, teeth and tongue traced their way down my naked torso, lighting small brushfires. I heard a sound and wondered through my lust-addled brain where it was coming from. I slowly realized that it was coming from me. I felt her hand lift from where it had been and then the heat of her mouth quickly replaced it. 

"Ah, God! Monica, please." 

"I thought you'd like that," she said, smiling. "I'll bet you like this more." 

She began her assault in earnest, twirling, licking, sucking and making me her willing convert in the process. I was on the verge of begging when she pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. 

"So, are you sorry?" 

"For what?" I said in a whisper. 

She dipped down to kiss me, and as she neared, she pulled away, causing me to follow as if our lips had been magnetized to each other. 

"For the last weeks, all the teasing, all the torture." 

"I knew you liked it," I said as I felt her hand slide down my stomach and open the top button of my button fly 501s. She whispered against my lips. 

"Oh I liked it alright. I couldn't work at times, thinking about this." 

Her hand slowly popped each button until my jeans were laid open and I was unable to control my hips arching to meet the hand that hovered just above me. 

"In fact, I think I should tease and torture you a bit. What do you think?" Monica said, just before she crushed her mouth to mine and sucked my tongue into her mouth making it her toy. 

My response was a buck into her hand and my arms sliding around her and into her hair. I whimpered against her mouth and kissed her back, willing her to touch me. She dragged my jeans down, all the while kissing me. I kicked the jeans off my feet and curved one leg around her, bringing our bodies into the contact that I needed so much. I started to grind against her thigh and with one hand she stilled me. I'd waited for her touch for so long; now, it felt like a dream. Her fingers were like a Ballanchine dancer, lithe and graceful. Monica uncovered places on my body that made me moan and call out her name. 

For some unknown reason William sprang to mind, and I thanked the gods that he was with my mother. I really didn't want to be the source of my son's future therapy. Hearing his mother moaning at the top of her lungs might scar him for life. 

Monica kissed her way down my body and I was lost in her. Pausing as she kissed the inside of my thigh, she looked up to find me watching her. 

"You are so beautiful," she sighed. 

The first time she said that to me I fell in love with her, just a little. Now as she said it again, I fell the rest of the way. I opened myself to her and for the first time her exquisite mouth descended on me. All I could think of was velvet; her mouth was like velvet. I'd never been with someone so soft and demanding all at once. Monica circled my clit and I felt myself float away. Waves of indescribable pleasure ran through me like the surf crashing on a beach. As she slowly entered me, colors exploded behind my eyes and I felt the tickling of my orgasm start. Her mouth and fingers set up a perfect rhythm as we made love. My hand wound itself into her hair and I arched and bucked, both trying to get closer and further away from the source of my pleasure. I was very close and Monica knew it. Inside me, her fingers sped up as her tongue flattened out. I couldn't stop the orgasm that slammed into me with the force of a hurricane wind. 

As I started to float back into myself, I realized that Monica had nestled between my thighs. Her head resting on my stomach, she watched me. All I could do was smile. 

Warmth, the feel of her arms around me as I slept, made me smile. Suddenly the shrill ring of a cell phone pierced our cocoon. We both instinctively reached for our phones that lay by the bed. 

"It's me," Monica said. "Hello, Monica Reyes. Yes John, okay. I'll be there. Yes, 30 minutes." 

She rang off and with a sigh dropped her head to my shoulder. 

"I have to go." Her voice was filled with regret and weariness. "I don't want to, but you know I have to." 

"I understand," I said, lacing my fingers into her thick hair, loving the feel of it in my hand. "A case?" 

"Yeah, a cult murder, and John and I got it." 

I lifted her head bringing her face to mine, softly kissed her, and said, "Go. If you don't, I might not let you leave." I smiled a wicked smile. 

She kissed me, her lips on mine hot and urgent. The feel of her body against mine started the fire in me blazing anew. Breaking the kiss with a groan she rose up out of what I have come to think of as our bed. As she started to dress I lay back and watch. It made me a bit sad to see the body that I uncovered just hours before disappear under clothes. Monica watched me watch her, and as she finished, she came to me. She leaned down and drew me into a kiss that melted me to my toes. 

Whispering against my mouth, she said, "I'll call you." 

"You better. I know where you work," I smiled. 

She giggled, kissed me again, and slowly walked out of the room. I leaned back into the pillows that smelled of her and started to count the minutes until I would hear her voice again. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Marsha Hyatt


End file.
